girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-06-20 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- So that's why he seems so Jager-like. --MadCat221 (talk) 04:57, June 20, 2018 (UTC) : To me he looks a lot like Andronicus Valois. Maybe we get to learn what was done to the Storm king? -- 09:20, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Ah, now we know why people are reluctant to summon him -- it's bad for his mental health! They're not afraid of him. Does this entitle me to a Moxana point? ➤ I don't really see why Agatha thinks he looks "less monstrous." More like what he says himself, tired and frazzled. ➤ : His hair is starting to revert to the non-monstrous gray form. (The untransformed form could be considered with the teeth and electronics.) Argadi (talk) 09:35, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Isn't the mini-castle still with Agatha? It should know how to make Jägerbräu! But of course you need water from the Dyne. (Maybe Agatha says what she says because she doesn't want to mention the Dyne to a stranger.) ➤ Does Dr. Haggard not understand the health hazard of the drink? If so, it doesn't make sense for him to keep bugging people about it. (I wonder who besides Smokes has access to the drink.) ➤ I wonder if the murder of Homlomium is somehow meant as an attack on Bunstable's access to the drink. Bkharvey (talk) 05:05, June 20, 2018 (UTC) : He says he is going to become psychotic, so it's both fear and concern. --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:14, June 20, 2018 (UTC) Then there is the lethal aspect of the Jägerdraught. I wonder if Agatha knows about that. I don't recall it ever being discussed in her presence. Homlomium and Haggard seem to be missing the toxic ingredient. --Fred1740 (talk) 12:23, June 20, 2018 (UTC) : The Kastle mentions it here, but Agatha had more pressing matters to deal with at the time, and may not have been paying much attention. --Geoduck42 (talk) 13:02, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::He is a high ranking scientist from a foreign nation (one ruled by a monarch that her people are fanatically devoted towards), whom she knows next to nothing about. She is not going to let slip one of the most crucial secrets of the Hetrodynes like that. -- 13:26, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::Agatha is telling the truth. She doesn't know. Maybe the Castle library has the formula, but truthfully, she hasn't had time or even the inclination to research it. Who would ask to take it? The only fierce warriors she has are already Jägers. --Fred1740 (talk) 19:15, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::: You're forgetting Zeetha. But she wouldn't ask for the Jägerdraught, she has had some Jägers over her moves. -- William Ansley (talk) 21:08, June 20, 2018 (UTC) :::::And then, would Agatha actually give anyone she knows something than lethal? --Fred1740 (talk) 21:12, June 20, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Not Zeetha, who doesn't need it, but in a case such as Bunstable, why not? It's like someone dying of cancer except that it's his brain dying. If he asks for it, and he knows the risk, and he swears to serve the House of Heterodyne, sure. Bkharvey (talk) 22:59, June 20, 2018 (UTC) There is a book titled "Heterodynes" on that shelf. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 12:51, June 20, 2018 (UTC) It suddenly occurs to me to wonder if Lord Bunstable knows that Jägers aren't known for their sparkiness. Bkharvey (talk) 03:57, June 22, 2018 (UTC)